


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Hotels, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Coach pairs Stiles and Danny in a hotel for a lacrosse trip, it turns out they have some stuff to talk about.





	

Stiles lay in the dark, the only light in the hotel room came from under the door that lead to the hallway. He wished he was rooming with Scott, he could wake him up and they could talk, but he was rooming with Danny and he wasn’t going to wake him up, Danny already didn’t like Stiles much.

Which hurt Stiles feelings a little because he had never done anything to Danny, well besides asking him if he was attractive to gay people a few times. It had been a real question, though Stiles wasn’t so much concerned with ‘gay guys’ as he was with one gay guy. 

 He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. It wasn’t loud, but he heard Danny stir and the yellow light of a cellphone meant that he was awake.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Stiles asked quietly when he heard Danny roll over on the bed next to his. 

“Nah,” Danny said, the outline of his body a slightly darker shape than the space round him, “It’s hard to sleep in hotel rooms, it’s too quiet.”

“I get that,” Stiles said rolling over so he was facing Danny. He couldn’t see him properly, though he wished he could. Danny had been the catalyst for Stiles realizing he was bisexual. “Sorry you got stuck with me.”

“It’s alright, Jackson snores,” Danny said and Stiles could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Scott talks in his sleep,” Stiles told him with a little laugh, “I’m glad I’m not in that room.”

“I have a feeling Coach will regret putting his co-captains together,” Danny said with a little laugh. It made Stiles’ stomach flip. 

“If they live to see tomorrow they might kill each other on the field,” Stiles said honestly. Scott hadn’t been excited about rooming with Jackson. 

“i’m glad I’m not in there,” Danny said with a laugh, “I’m also glad I’m not with Greenberg. He kept hitting on me last time I got stuck rooming with him.”

“You must get hit on all the time,” Stiles said honestly. Danny flicked on the light and Stiles covered his eyes, “Ow, what the hell Mahealani?”

“Sorry, I, I thought I was dreaming for a second,” Danny said, lowering himself back onto his pillow. 

“Dream about me often?” Stiles joked, trying to break the tension that had suddenly filled the room, but by the look on Danny’s face it was the wrong thing to say. “Because I dream about you, well I mean, I have before. Not in a weird way, just in a um, bisexual way?”

“You’re bisexual?” Danny asked and Stiles felt something settle in his stomach. He had never said it out loud before, but now that he had it felt like there had been a weight lifted off of him.

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a little smile. 

“You made so much more sense now,” Danny said, “Wait, when you asked me if you’re attractive to gay guys, did you have someone in mind?”

“Um, well, maybe.”

“Who?” Danny asked, leaning forward so he was almost hanging off his bed. He looked like he was almost excited for the answer.

“I think you know that answer,” Stiles said, blushing and wishing the light was off. 

“Sit next to me on the bus tomorrow?” Danny asked, smiling his 10,000 watt smile, “Grab dinner with me when we get back to Beacon Hills?”

“Like, on a date?” Stiles asked, sounding giddy even to his own ears. 

“Yeah Stilinski, like a date.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“I thought you were asking me if you were attractive to gay guys because you knew I had a crush on you and you were just being mean,” Danny said honestly, "Not that that stopped my crush, I must have poor taste in men."

“You had a crush on _me_? And hey! I'm great, you have great taste in men,” Stiles asked in awe, “I have a crush on you. Wait you said had.”

“Have.” Danny said firmly, “I have a crush on you.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool,” Stiles said, smiling so hard it hurt his face, he couldn't believe that _Danny_ had a crush on  _him_ ,  “I’ll sit with you and get dinner with you.”

“Great,” Danny said, still smiling.

“I have a fan app, on my phone.” Stiles said, not wanting to stop talking, but suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the day all at once, “So it won’t be as quiet.”

He turned the app on and Danny flipped the light off and bit back a yawn as he said, “Night Stilinski. Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite,” Stiles said, thoughts of a date with Danny dancing through his head as he drifted off to sleep. 

Danny ended up kissing him before they even made it to dinner the next night. It turns out he had been crushing on Stiles for just as long as Stiles had been crushing on him. 


End file.
